cursed_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Thornpetal
Appearance Slender golden tabby she-cat with nicks in her ear and plain green eyes. Personality Thornpetal is quick to use her words as weapons, as well as using her claws. She is a smart and capable warrior who has a strong sense of jealousy, especially toward those who get in the way of what she wants. She isn't afraid to play or do dirty things in order to get what it is that she's after. Book Appearances The Cursed Blood Thornpetal is first seen as an apprentice to Cypressfur in Chapter Two as she is participating in the Battle Ceremony with her brother, Kinkpaw, and her adopted brother, Ravenpaw. She is the last of the apprentices to win against her mentor, drawing blood from Cypressfur in her irritation. It is noted by Maplekit that the golden apprentice already liked her mentor in a romantic aspect, but that her mentor either didn't know or didn't care about her feelings. When she defeats her mentor, she is put against the deputy, Archclaw, along with her denmates. As they battled, Thornpaw did a move where she used her brother's sturdy body to launch herself on top of Archclaw, forcing the deputy to the ground. Halfstar praises the three apprentices and gives Thornpaw her new name last, and the golden warrior is seen beaming over at her former mentor. In Chapter Three, Maplepaw is warned by her mentor to look out for Thornpetal, as she had seen the brief interaction between the apprentice and Cypressfur. Whorlface tells her apprentice that Thornpetal is tricky and devious she-cat who is likely to take down those in her path. Whorlface goes on to explain that Thornpetal wasn't claimed in the Battle Ceremony as her brother had, but rather was given a mentor, which is a deep shame for a kit. In Chapter Nine, Thornpetal shoots Maplepaw a satisfied look when she sees Cypressfur avoid Maplepaw and chooses to sit beside the golden warrior instead. In Chapter Eleven the Clan is talking about when Thornpetal will move to the nursery, expecting Cypressfur's kits. She is seen twining her tail with Cypressfur's, who has stuck close to her side for moons on end, and looking sneeringly over at Maplepaw in victory. In Chapter Twelve, upon being awaken with the news of Halfstar's death, Thornpetal announces that she thinks it was Maplecrow who had killed the leader. She brings up Owlpaw's death and is noted to look aggressive as she declares that it had to be Maplecrow killing cats in order to make the new warrior look good. Raventail shuts down Thornpetal, however, telling her to not accuse cats without proof. Thornpetal throws the black tom's affection of Maplecrow in his face, and Creektooth backs up the golden warrior. Thistletoe intervenes then and tells Thornpetal to curb her jealousy and to keep her nose out of Maplecrow's business. He mocks Thornpetal for dreaming easily while Maplecrow struggled to save Halfstar, and she bows her head in shame while her eyes were glittering in hostility. In Chapter Thirteen Thornpetal is seen on patrol with Underwater and Turtlepaw, while Maplecrow is hiding in a moss covered log. Thornpetal is complaining that the tortoiseshell warrior was annoying, and is glad that Cypressfur stopped mooning over her, so that the golden warrior could entice him into being mates with her now. Underwater agrees, and Turtlepaw asks why good warriors were mooning over the tortoiseshell then. Thornpetal responds with the fact that Maplecrow had been mourning and how it drew toms to like her. She warns the apprentice to stay away from Maplecrow if she wanted to live. They pad out of earshot. In Chapter Fourteen Thornpetal holds back Kinkleaf with Ratfang as Archstar slays Waspwing. In Chapter Fifteen, Thornpetal is chatting with Cypressfur when Maplecrow is set on her patrol. She snaps at the tortoiseshell, and the warrior responds that the sooner they get moving, the sooner she can be rid of her. She hisses at Maplecrow as they head out into the pine forest. Cypressfur orders Thornpetal to stay put and mark a border, and she shoots Maplecrow a threatening look to not do anything to approach the cat she wanted as her mate. Thornpetal goes after them, and is one of the figures glowering at the with malice. In Chapter Seventeen Thornpetal interrupts a tender moment between Cypressfur and Maplecrow, telling the senior warrior to go back to camp. She mentions that Archstar had summoned him and the rest of the senior warriors, and ignores him when he leaves. Thornpetal mentions softly that she should kill Maplecrow for interfering. Maplecrow snaps back that her plans don't affect the tortoiseshell, and Thornpetal reveals that it's Archstar's plan for Maplecrow to become mates with the leader, and therefore promised Thornpetal Cypressfur if the golden she-cat followed him. She sees Maplecrow trembling, and tells the she-cat to remember that fear. She then turns to leave and says that Archstar had actually sent her to get Maplecrow. She advises that the tortoiseshell gives in to Archstar, as no cat knows what he's to do next. In Chapter Eighteen during the attack at the Battle Territory, Thornpetal leaps onto Amberface as the warrior queen targeted Grayshade. Amberface sinks her teeth into Thornpetal's shoulder, dragging her through the grass. She is aided by Underwater, who pulls Amberface off of her and allows Thornpetal to slice her claws across the older she-cat's face. When they win, Thornpetal is seen along with a few others echoing cries of victory. In Chapter Nineteen Thornpetal shoots Maplecrow a smug look when it's announced who will go to the Gathering, and the golden warrior is to stay back with Cypressfur. In Chapter Twenty Five she is sitting beside Cypressfur when he is given his next apprentice. She is mentioned by Archstar that her former mentor trained her wonderfully, and she beams at that. The Cursed Blood: The Wild Flames She is listed in the allegiances as an expecting queen, mother of Tornclaw's future kits. In Chapter Three Cinderbush scolds Moonkit for trying to interfere with Thornpetal's birthing. She is helped by Thistletoe and Turtleshell, looking exhausted. Turtleshell takes the first wet kitten and places it by Thornpetal's belly while Thistletoe handles the other kittens. The mottled queen comments that it was a shame Tornclaw wasn't there, and Thornpetal huffs, saying that the tom wouldn't have wanted to come to watch her birth his litter, that he was just interested in having kittens. Moonkit interrupts and begs the golden queen to come see the new arrivals, and Thornpetal elected not to answer. Maplecrow's litter takes it upon themselves to dart over to the queen and is surprised at the kittens. Moonkit tells Thornpetal that her kittens look nothing like the queen, and she huffs in response. Her tomkit suddenly wails and thrashes about, which causes her she-kit to squirm her wet body closer to Thornpetal, who is surprised at her son. At Cinderbush's exclamation, she agrees to call her son Wolfkit, hoping that he will be called Wolfhowl one day. She decides to name her daughter Blackkit, and dismisses any hopes of a future name for her, just hoping that she will serve her name well. Lynxkit begs to take Wolfkit outside, along with Moonkit and Turtleshell's litter, and Thornpetal sighs in defeat, allowing them to take her son. She is mentioned in the other half of the chapter as Tornclaw is shown to be smitten with the kittypet Ginger, and Kinkleaf tells the tom that he's going to report back to his sister. Kinkleaf scolds the tom again when he looks disheartened to not be able to wait for the kittypet's return with Chasingkit, and says that he needs to return in time for Thornpetal to birth his kits. Tornclaw mentions that his mate was strong enough to handle birthing without him, and that she never liked him in the first place. In Chapter Four Thornpetal and some of Maplecrow's litter wakes to Blackkit wailing suddenly due to a nightmare, and she tries to ease her kit's distress. In Chapter Eight, Havenpaw blames Thornpetal's litter for kicking up a sour toad in her stomach. In Chapter Ten Lynxpaw is watching over Thornpetal's kits as she is written to be stretching her legs outside of camp for the first time in a few moons with Tornclaw. In Chapter Eleven Underwater expresses surprise that Thornpetal and Tornclaw birthed a medicine cat apprentice, one deeply touched by StarClan. She recounts that Thornpetal and her mate were aggressive fighters, and so she was expecting more fighters like their son instead of a medicine cat. She is seen sitting next to Tornclaw when he looks around her to stake a claim on an apprentice. In Chapter Fifteen Thornpetal confirms a rumor to Underwater about Rainstride being a StreamClan cat before a GustClan cat, from where she is sitting outside of the nursery when the GustClan patrol arrives with the stranger. In Chapter Nineteen it is brought to light that Thornpetal and Tornclaw are not found of one another, but have for the moment agreed to remain mates as Lynxpaw watches their son become a warrior apprentice. She thinks that maybe it was only Thornpetal who wanted to have kits, not remembering what Thornpetal had said in the nursery when she had finished birthing her litter.